


Stage Lights

by TrashCanLife



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Talent Shows, stage fright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCanLife/pseuds/TrashCanLife
Summary: A few weeks ago, Moon learned about the "Alola Ultra Talent Show" and she was instantly determined to enter and win it all alongside Lillie. When she brought up the idea with her girlfriend, the blonde haired girl seemed a bit tense, but she could see how much Moon wanted this, so Lillie agreed.





	Stage Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea but I wasn't sure which ship to write it for, so after like...... 2 hours of thinking (yes I'm slow) I finally settled on MoonLillie :D The GladiHau stuff somehow managed to sneak it's way in but that's ok because I love all of them!!
> 
> Idk if this fully fits for all the characters but this is for fun so who cares lmao
> 
> Enjoy :D

"It's almost time! Are you ready?" Moon's voice echoed with excitement as she turned to her girlfriend. "Yeah I guess so..." Lillie responded as she tried to hide away the nervousness in her voice.

A few weeks ago, Moon learned about the "Alola Ultra Talent Show" and she was instantly determined to enter and win it all alongside Lillie. When she brought up the idea with her girlfriend, the blonde haired girl seemed a bit tense, but she could see how much Moon wanted this, so Lillie agreed.

In the weeks leading up to the talent show, the two girls wrote a song together, came up with the choreography, and everything else that goes into preparing for a show. Everything had went swimmingly in rehearsals, so Lillie buried her doubts and focused on getting through the show for Moon.

Moon looked over at Lillie as she took her hand. "Are you su-" However, she was cut off by the announcer.

"Next up, everyone please welcome Moon and Lillie to the stage! They will be singing a song that they wrote themselves!"

Just like that, it was time.

Still holding hands, the two girls walked out onto stage with Moon leading the way.

Lillie tried to calm her breathing as she walked out. She knew that her brother, Gladion, was in the audience along with his boyfriend, Hau. If everything went up in flames, she at least knew that not everyone there would hate them. Alola is a very welcoming place, so why would they even be hated in the first place? Lillie's mind flooded with all of these thoughts in such a short span of time.

She got snapped out of her thoughts when Moon passed her the microphone and the two got into their places. The music began playing on the slightly too loud speakers. Despite how loud it suddenly got, Lillie was having trouble hearing. All of these lights were shining in her face along with who knows how many sets of eyes. Her breathing started to speed up.

As Moon started singing, she looked over at Lillie. Why wasn't she responding? Confusion tried to take over as her expression, but she somehow managed to keep a cheerful face for the audience.

"I-I-I'm sorry... I can't do this!" Lillie managed to mumble out in a tone just loud enough for Moon to hear. She scared girl dropped her microphone and ran off and away from the stage.

"Lillie!!!" Moon called out as her girlfriend ran away. Lillie didn't respond and just kept running.

The audience looked in the direction the girl ran. "Wait here." Gladion said as he rose from his seat. "Where are you going?" Hau asked before his boyfriend could get too far away. Gladion turned around for a second. "I'm gonna go find Lillie." With that, he was off.

\--------------

The past few minutes went blank for Lillie. Before she knew it, she found herself on the beach. No one else was around, so she let out a brief sigh of relief. She sat down under one of the multiple palm trees and just stared out at the ocean. The waves were calm; unlike her mind which was still flooded with emotions.

Moon had been really looking forward to this, so Lillie was mentally beating herself up for ruining it for her. What if this ruined everything? What is Moon was done with Lillie and her ridiculousness? Lillie feared for the worst possibilities.

As her mind kept racing, she hurt footsteps running onto the beach. The blonde girl tried to make herself smaller in her spot in hopes that whoever it was wouldn't notice her.

"There you are." Lillie looked up to where the voice came from to find her older brother, Gladion.

She looked back down at the sand when no response came to her mouth. Gladion sat down besides her. After a few moments of silence, he was the first to speak up. "Are you ok?"

Lillie looked over at the taller boy. "I don't know." Her voice was quiet. "I just embarrassed myself in front of all those people and now Moon probably hates me." She wanted nothing more than to sink into the sand underneath where she sat.

"Lillie." Gladion spoke. "We both know Moon; there's no way she could ever hate you over this." Lillie kept her eyes focused on the ocean. "She was looking forward to this so much. I thought I would be able to do it since she was there with me, b-but I froze up and all my body could do was run!" She managed to spit out.

"You were trying to make her happy. Even though all that happened, Moon can still see all the effort you went through. She'll understand." After a few seconds of thinking it over, Lillie gave her brother a small smile. "You know, if this had happened just a few years ago, I'm sure you wouldn't have come looking for me like this." Gladion was taken back by that comment. "What's the supposed to mean?" He questioned.

"Well, you used to put up this tough exterior that you wouldn't let anyone get past." Lillie's smile grew. "Hau was the first person you let though your barrier when he saw the good in you!" Gladion faced the ocean as he thought back to when he and Hau got together. A smile and a blush crept up onto his face. "Yeah, I guess he did do that."

Lillie poked her brothers shoulder. "Plus you certainly never made that face before you met Hau!" Her voice softened. "I think you two are perfect for each other." Lillie looked down at the sand with a frown. "Meanwhile, I just blew my relationship."

Before Gladion could respond, another person came running to the beach. This time, it was much faster then Gladion had been. The siblings looked over at who it was.

"Moon." Lillies voice was faint.

As Moon caught her breath, she smiled as she had finally found her girlfriend. Gladion stood up. "I'll let you two figure this out." With that, Lillie's emo brother was gone.

"About what happene-" Lillie was cut off as Moon tackled her into a hug. "I was so worried about you!" The black haired girl nuzzled her face into her confused girlfriends neck. "I tried asking if you were ok beforehand, but I got cut off by the announcer!"

Lillie took a second to process what had just happened. Moon wasn't mad at her? She didn't hate her?

"I'm so sorry Moon!" Lillie returned the hug. "I didn't think this would happen since I was up there with you, but it all backfired. You wanted this so much and I didn't want to disappoint you! It's just... sometimes I have trouble saying no to you." Lillie's voice went quiet for that last part.

Moon put her hand on Lillie's check. "The talent show doesn't matter to me. You matter so much more. I should've picked up on how you were feeling sooner, but I have a habit of getting way too caught up in these kinda things."

Lillie put her hand on-top of her girlfriends. "And I'm sorry for not speaking up sooner."

The two of them stared into each others eyes. With just the sounds of the waves lightly crashing onto shore, they leaned in for a quick, yet soft, kiss.

After the girls pulled apart, Lillie was the first to talk. "Since we put all that work into our song, how about we perform it for a small group of friends?"

Moon smiled. "Only if you're ok with it." Lillie grabbed her hand as they stood up. "I definitely am!"


End file.
